


Looking for a Fic

by Owlsy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlsy/pseuds/Owlsy
Summary: Looking for a fic about eren and Levi being in some sort of apocalyptic world
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Looking for a Fic

Looking for a story, pretty sure it's a one shot of eren and levi being in an apocalyptic world where levi is an alpha and in exchange for protection eren gives himself to levi.


End file.
